batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Feat of Clay Part I/Trivia
This is general information about production inconsistences, mistakes and external references related to the episode from season one of Batman: The Animated Series. * From an air-date perspective, this episode marks the first appearances of Clayface, Lucius Fox and Roland Daggett. * According to Batman's all points bulletin while on the lookout for him, Raymond Bell is 5'10, 170 lbs, and about 35 years old. * This episode has some similarities to the episode "Two-Face Part I": :* An origin story centered around a public figure with a troubling secret (Matt Hagen with his facial condition and Harvey Dent with his "Big Bad Harv" persona). :* Before his transformation, the main villain's secret is kept by a powerful criminal who could easily destroy him (Roland Daggett supplies Hagen with Renuyu to restore his face, while Rupert Thorne keeps the file with the incriminating information against Dent). :* The episode ends with the main villain looking into a mirror and screaming in horror upon seeing what he has become. * The title is a pun on the biblical phrase feet of clay from The Book of Daniel, 2:33-45, used to indicate a weakness or a hidden flaw in the character of a respected person. * The episode shares its title with an episode of the short-lived Birds of Prey TV series, which also featured Clayface. * The Imperial Pictures lot bears a striking resemblance to the Warner Bros. Studio lot in Burbank, California. * This episode has a similar subplot to the feature film Catwoman, as both stories feature a rejuvenating cream with harmful side effects, addictive properties, and some superhuman enhancement. * This episode also has a similar subplot to Christopher Nolan's film, The Dark Knight Rises, as both stories feature Daggett, in the latter renamed John Daggett, joining forces with supervillains to take over Wayne Enterprises by unethical and illegal means, though the supervillains are Bane and Catwoman instead of Clayface. Daggett betrays Catwoman early on in the film, making him her target for revenge like in "Batgirl Returns", but he is later betrayed and killed by Bane. Inconsistencies * When Bell is first shown at the "meeting" of Fox and "Wayne", he isn't wearing his headphones, but in the first close-up of him right after Fox is pinned down and knocked unconscious, he suddenly has them on. * When Germs pours the vat of Renuyu down Hagen's throat, he is still able to yell, "No! Don't!" clearly, even though he should be gagging, indicating that they didn't pour the chemical down Hagen's throat. * It is stated that Hagen's disfigurement from the car accident was a secret from the public thanks to the Renuyu formula, yet in his trailer, newspaper cuttings mentioning Hagen's disfigurement are seen hanging from his mirror. If this news made it to the papers, it seems unlikely Hagen would have not been able to explain the repairing of his face so quickly, as he later claims that plastic surgery would have taken a good few years to cure him. * Upon Germs and Bell's discovery of Hagen in the laboratory, they are both armed with pistols, but afterwards, Bell's gun vanishes, and Germs' weapon changes from a pistol to a rifle. * After using up the Renuyu cream, Hagen declares the jar is empty and flings it at the window. However, after he leaves, Teddy looks at the floor, and it is clearly seen that there is still some cream left in it, although it is possible that it is too little and could be considered as good as none left. Category:Trivia